The present invention relates to tape recorders, and in particular to tape recorders of the type adapted to operate tape-containing cassettes, and more particularly it relates to an improvement in a mechanism for operating a spring-loaded cover or lid to close the opening of the tape recorder through which the tape-containing cassette is inserted.
The tape recorder of the type which is adapted to operate tape-containing cassettes is usually provided with an opening through which the tape cassette is inserted for playing purposes and a spring-loaded cover plate which is pivotable between an open position in which the cassette is insertable through the opening and a closed position in which the opening is closed to prevent dust from entering the interior of the tape recorder. The force applied on the cover plate by the spring should be sufficiently strong to maintain it in one of the open and closed positions withstanding its weight. In some cases, this gives rise to an undesirable situation in which the cover plate when released tends to swing open at a fast speed and hit against an edge of the opening. This situation is worsened where a cassette holder is mounted on the rear side of the cover plate, since the cassette in the holder tends to be ejected from the holder, which results in marring of the cassette.